


The Devil Went Down to Georgia

by ChompMom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Kinda, M/M, Reader is a guy, Songfic, This is a weird one, and the character I'm depicting is definitely not a child, does this actually count as an xReader fic?, good lord it just occurred to me, i dunno, just want that to be clear, reader is an adult!!, that the character in the song could be seen as a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompMom/pseuds/ChompMom
Summary: "The Devil went down to GeorgiaHe was lookin' for a soul to steal.He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind.He was willing to make a deal"
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Devil Went Down to Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> I was on my way home from work and YouTube decided I wanted to listen to 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' and this idea popped into my head. I figure there's nothing wrong with doing a little experimenting with my writing, and sharing it for kicks is fine as well. 
> 
> It's actually pretty funny, I usually really dislike songfics, so this is pretty hypocritical of me lmao. But yeah, if you've never heard it, I recommend listening to the song first. Speaking of the song, I know it's kinda implied that 'Johnny' from the song is probably a kid, but the fiddler in my piece is definitely a young adult, not a literal child. No creepy shit in my writing, thank you very much!
> 
> 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' by The Charlie Daniels Band

_The Devil went down to Georgia_

_He was lookin' for a soul to steal._

_He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind._

_He was willing to make a deal_

There was a rather unusual sight in town on that day. Few monsters ever made it this far down south, so the imposing figure of a large skeleton striding purposefully through the center of town was catching a lot of attention. It wasn't just the large form he cut or the fact that he was a monster that was unusual, no, it was despite the fact that it was the height of summer he was dressed in a full black pinstripe suit, complete with red vest and a fedora with a matching band around the brim. It was hardly appropriate clothing for the sticky, oppressive heat. 

He obviously was not in a very good mood, if his darkened expression was anything to go by. He had just come from a meeting with some rich, old, white southerners who did nothing but look down on him and his kind. Unfortunately, he’d need their monetary support for what he and his brother were planning back home. 

He had made it to a street corner when something caught his attention and pulled him from his ire. The lively strains of a fiddle carried on the wind. He couldn’t help the impulse to follow it to its source. There, in front of a run-down flower shop was a young, human man sawing away on an old fiddle. The skeleton was entranced for a minute or two before a thought occurred to him, snapping him out of the reverie. His sharp grin widened, and his single, gold-plated tooth flashed as he approached the human. 

The fiddler looked up as a large shadow fell over him, blocking a bit of the intense heat from the midday sun. The sight of a well-built skeleton was surely not what he was expecting. Ever the professional musician, he finished out his tune before fully acknowledging his surprise. 

“Hello mister, never seen the likes of you ‘round here before. Have a request?”

The skeleton let out a deep, dark chuckle that could send a shiver down the spine of the most stalwart of men. “Well, less of a request and more of a bet, if you will.”

The young man raised one eyebrow in response, “Oh?”

“You’re certainly one hell of a fiddle player, there’s no denying that, but I’ve heard all sorts of musicians before and have a bit of an ear for music. Well, a figurative ear.” He winked one socket, gesturing to the side of his skull. “Now, my deal is this: you play me your best and if you impress I’ll give you this watch on my wrist,” he lifted up said wrist, displaying a golden watch that matched the garish sparkle of his tooth. It was an ostentatious piece, obviously worth quite a bit of money. The young musician could afford to feed and house himself for a few years if he pawned it.

“And if I don’t impress?” 

“Well, boy, if you don’t impress, why, I’ll get your soul.” A ghastly, red tongue slipped out to whip across those shark-like teeth.

Much to the skeleton’s surprise, the fiddler smirked at that. “Well, mister, betting may be a sin, but I’ll take your bet and you’re gonna regret it, ‘cause I’m the best there’s ever been.”

_Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard._

_'Cause Hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards._

_And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold,_

_But if you lose the devil gets your soul._

True to the fiddler’s word he raised up his bow, and from the strings a tune rang so pure and quick it tugged at the wretched monster’s soul. Though no human could hope to see it, the young man was weaving the magic of his own soul into his music, there was no denying its power. The skeleton grinned ruefully, unlatching the catch on his watch. 

_The Devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat._

_And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet._

_Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back if you ever wanna try again,_

_'Cause I've told you once--you son of a bitch--I'm the best there's ever been."_

The young fiddler happily packed up his beloved instrument, prize clutched in one hand. A chance encounter had afforded him the ability to fulfill his dreams. With the money he could get from the fancy, golden watch, he could move to the big city and attempt to earn his spot as a professional musician. 

Years passed and the skeleton found himself back home in his big city to the northeast. He and his brother ruled its underworld with an iron fist. The deal they’d struck with the rich, southern plantation owners all those years ago had paid off, and now the entire city was well within their grasp.

It was an early winter evening, most folks had gone home for the day, for the streets were not safe at night. The few that were out and about were bundled up with coats and scarves to keep out the biting wind. 

As the skeleton rounded a street corner, he heard an achingly familiar sound. The notes of a skilled fiddle player were carried on the wind. Soul pounding in his chest he followed where it led, and there before him was the soul that got away from him.

Many monsters were gathered around the young fiddler, entranced by the soulful music he wove into the air. As he played, snow began to fall, landing lightly in his hair. Soon the crowd around him parted, and a large, familiar figure stood before him. 

The young man grinned up at the intimidating monster, laughing, “If it isn’t the Devil himself!”

Grin unwittingly turning up at the corner, the monster lidded his eye lights in amusement. “If it isn’t my little fiddler.”

As if sensing this wasn’t something they should be witnessing, the other monsters began to clear out, and it wasn’t long before it was just one monster and one human standing in the gathering snow on the darkening streets. 

“A request, mister?”

“No. How about another deal?”

As though expecting it, the fiddler stood up straight to listen, nodding and adjusting his threadbare coat while he did so. 

“You give me your soul, and I’ll make sure you never spend another day of your life on the streets.” One gloved, skeletal hand extended in offering. 

The musician’s usual smirk fell slightly and he looked away from the intense gaze of the monster. After a moment, he deliberately packed up his fiddle and placed his cold hand into the palm of the skeleton. The moment they touched, the both of them disappeared. 

The skeleton sat with his brother in their own private box in the theater. It was another sold out show and the excited chatter of the crowd ground on his nerves slightly. As soon as the lights dimmed, the chatter ceased, and the room filled with anticipatory tension. The red curtain rose to reveal a single fiddle player on center stage. 

While his music wasn’t what people associated with the big city, he had become a huge hit in the past couple years. Monsters would come from all over to listen to him perform. And while he had a loyal following of devoted fans, all of them knew not to get too close. After all, he was the most jealously guarded treasure of the city’s Red Devil, and no one crossed the Devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that weird? Did you enjoy it anyway? Let me know!
> 
> (also I know I left the story pretty vague but if you want more details I'd be happy to provide)


End file.
